


37

by aestheticrobin



Category: Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Starfire (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Agent 37 - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut, dick grayson is a spy, dickkory - Freeform, idk what else to tag, kory anders is a supermodel, kory is missing her bottom aka boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticrobin/pseuds/aestheticrobin
Summary: " what else could i expect? i'm dating a spy "- in which the supermodel kory anders misses her boyfriend dick grayson, a spy for the spyral organization





	37

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so i'm mary and i'm still new to ao3, and i'm just posting this from my wattpad - which i go by the same username - to praise the superior ship aka dickkory. enjoy this thing i wrote a few months ago (even though it's not that good tbh)

Another shoot done. Another day as a supermodel gone by. Another huge amount of stress over me. Damn, where is Dick when I need him?!

I needed to get rid of all this stress, needed some time for myself, so I remembered to pay a visit to his apartment since I got the rest of the day off. It was already usual my presence here, we practically live together at this point, but I usually never come by when he's out on a mission. The building's receptionist greeted me with a slight smile and a nod, which I politely nodded back.

My heels clicked on the marble floor as I made my way to the elevator and pressed a finger against the call button. Soon after a small bell sound rang and the doors opened, allowing me to step inside and pressing the button to the the 6th floor. In a minute I was in my destination and the doors opened for me to step out.

I stopped in front of the door and roamed a hand through my purse, looking for the key, when I heard a door behind me close and someone calling my name.

"Hello miss Kory, it's been a while since you've been here!" Joan, the lovely middle aged wife and mother of three everyone wants to have as a neighbor said, with a smile on her face. That woman really is a sweetheart. "Is Richard back home already? I haven't seen him yet to ask how it went"

"Oh, hey Joan, it's been a while" I said back with a smile, leaning in for a soft and quick hug. "No, he isn't back yet. He's not sure when he's coming back home yet, he called me saying the trainer he is replacing still can't go back to teaching and doesn't know when he'll be able to come back. You know how bad these gymnastics lesions can be"

"Yeah, I see. Now he had to travel all the way to Ireland to teach gymnastics for what... two months now?" she asked and I nodded in reply. "Well, that's what you get when you're one of the best"

"Guess you're right" I said, earning a giggle from her and mimicking.

"Oh, look at the time!" she exclaimed, looking at the watch on her wrist. "Sorry, I have to go. Picking up the kids from school, you know. You'll deal with it someday" she winked and gave me another hug, turning her way to the elevator. "See you later honey"

"See you Joan, have a great day!" I said back with a smile and turned around to face the door again, picking up the key and unlocking the door.

The so-familiar blue, white and grey painted walls greeted me for the first time in a while and the scent quickly invaded my nostrils. Oh, how I missed this...

I walked in and closed the door behind me, making my way through the apartment and throwing my jacket and my purse over the couch.

Recognized T22, Kory Anders  
Welcome back Kory, it's been a while

"Thanks Nightwatcher, it sure has" I said, undoing my ponytail to allow my hair to fall freely down my back. "You can shut down now"

Acquired, enjoy your stay Kory  
Call if needed  
Shutting down now

And with a beep, the computer went down and hid itself behind a fake compartment on the wall.

Dick wanted to have a fancy spy name. He wanted to be called Nightwing, but Spyral named their agents after a ranking test and he got Agent 37, so he decided that if he couldn't be named what he wanted on field, he would do it at home, starting by naming his computer set Nightwatcher. As he says, 'pretty awesome, huh?'. He once even said that, if I ever decided to be a spy too, my name would be Starfire.

Of course I'm one of the few who knows he's actually a spy. To other people, he's just one of the best gymnasts in the world - which isn't a lie - and he often goes away for long periods to train high class athletes and so on. Needless to say, everyone wants him as their trainer.

He's not allowed to have any type of contact with the outside when he's on a mission. Surely, Spyral headmasters will contact his emergency contacts - which happen to be me and his father, Bruce Wayne - if anything goes wrong, but I never have any idea of how long he's leaving for. Sometimes it's just two days, sometimes he spends weeks without having to leave, other times are like this one - two months and three days already.

I bent down to unzip my thigh high boots and kick them carelessly on the floor, my dress and underwear following as I made my way to the bathroom.

Once I got to the bathroom, I turned on the water in the shower and ran my fingers through my hair to untangle it while I waited for it to be warm. Curly long hair can be a struggle.

I stepped in and placed myself under the hot spray of water, closing my eyes and letting my body relax against the cold wall of the shower.

I can still remember when he'd fill the tub with water and bubbles and sit me between his legs, softly playing with my hair, in hopes to cheer me up after a bad day. Or when we just needed to cry it all out on each other's shoulder. I can also remember the quick heated showers in the morning, or after a fight, his hands groping every inch of my body and his lips glued on mine.

But sadly, none of that could happen again now. Perks of dating a spy.

Still with my eyes closed, my hands roamed looking for my shampoo bottle, but instead grabbing Dick's, which I only realized after squirting the product into my hand and starting to wash my hair. But I went with it.

I rinsed and lathered once again, then picking up a bottle of his favorite body wash and washing my body, my mind wandering around the worlds of wonder the whole time.

I washed off every single bit of foam in my body and turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around my body and another around my head for my hair. Stepping in front of the mirror, I unwrapped the towel in my head and blow-dried my hair, the curls soon appearing again. Once done in the bathroom I walked out, directed to his room.

My feet tiptoed on the floor, barely making any noise. Dick loved to watch me walk. He said my walking was so soft and light it looked like I was floating or something like that. Actually, after he said it, a lot of people I worked with started pointing out too, and it was one of the many reasons I was wanted so bad in the modeling and fashion industry.

My fingers wrapped around the doorknob and slowly twisted it, pushing the door open so I could walk in. I made my way to his closet and searched for my outfit that day. I ignored my pile of clothes that he kept there and searched between his clothes, picking out one of his black t-shirts and throwing it on.

I walked back inside the room and made my way to his bed. The neatly folded silk bedsheets over the king-size bed that hadn't been touched in eight weeks were annoying me, so I crawled onto the bed and let my head rest over his pillow. His scent immediately invaded my nose, making me smile and close my eyes. Oh, how I've missed this!

My feet moved up and down over the sheets, feeling the soft coldness of the silk against my skin as my mind wandered around in thought.

What has already happened in here...

I allowed my mind to fill itself with pleasurable and delightful thoughts as my fingers played with the hem of the shirt. "Oh, how I miss you Dick! Just come back home..."

My hands roamed up and down my body, caressing myself over my shirt just like he would. If I focused hard enough, I could still feel his touch. I bit my lower lip as I pulled the shirt up, allowing my hands to finally make contact with my bare breasts, playing with my nipples.

One of my hands travelled down my stomach slowly, caressing every inch of my skin on its way. I finally allowed my legs to spread apart and my hand slid lower, finally arriving at its destination. Oh, it was so arousing to be surrounded by his scent and doing whatever he would do if he were here!

A small moan escaped my lips as I inserted two fingers inside me and slowly started moving them in and out, slowly speeding the pace. My other hand kept playing with my breasts and I couldn't help myself but get lost in all the pleasure and moan Dick's name as I enjoyed myself. My hips pressed and moved against the bed and I swear I felt the bed sink beside me like someone had just lie down by my side. But it was most likely only me and my force. Dick admired how strong I am.

"Well, well..." a raspy but sweet male voice whispered in my ear and a hand moved down to my folds. "...all I wanted to know is why I found one of your lacy thongs in my luggage, but this is way better"

His lips found their place against my neck and his hand travelled back up to caress my nipples, earning a moan from me.

"You're back..." I whispered, a smile on my face as I opened my eyes to finally witness his presence in such a long time.

"Yeah, finally" he smirked and moved to stare right at me, then gluing his lips on mine in a passionate steamed kiss. "Why does your hair smell like my shampoo?"

"Shut up" I said, taking his lower lip between my teeth and pulling it softly. "You talk too much. Act now, talk later"

He winked at me to tell me he got the memo and kissed me again, taking my hand off of me and instead sticking his fingers inside me and moving them at a steady pace, making me moan against his lips. Damn, I was so caught on myself that I didn't even hear the window open and him coming inside.

My hands rushed to undo the strap around his chest and back that carries his batons and throwing it on the floor, his shirt following. I realized the shirt rolled up over my breasts was annoying him, but before I could even move to take it off, he ripped it off and it joined the rest of the clothes on the ground. He took his place between my legs and placed both his hands against my hips, carefully stroking the sides of my body up and down as his lips sucked on my neck. That would definitely leave a mark, but I couldn't care less.

My hands travelled down his chest, feeling every inch of his torso. He always seems bulkier when he comes from a mission, and I love it. I finally reached his pants and rushed to unzip them and take them off along with his underwear, joining the rest of his clothes on the ground.

"I missed you so much Kory, damn!" he said, placing himself against my entrance and looking me in the eyes.

"So did I baby" I replied, pulling him for a kiss as he slowly entered me, earning a moan from my mouth.

My nails scratched and digged on his back as he speed up the pace, hands on my hips to move them and bodies moving togheter. I couldn't hold myself but moan his name on his ear, telling him how much I loved him as my fingers ran through his hair and pulled it softly.

I felt his warm breath against my neck, sending chills down my body. My arms were now wrapped around him, pulling him close to me, not wanting to let go of his touch anytime soon.

His lips moved from my neck back to my lips to plant a kiss there. I took the lead and pulled him back again into another kiss, my hands on the back of his neck as I took the lead and rolled over him to stay on top. I broke the kiss and slid my hands down his chest slowly as I sat up on his lap, never breaking the eye contact, chills down his body. He smirked at me and placed each of his hands on my thighs, giving them a slight squeeze.

"About what you wanted to know earlier..." I said, biting my lower lip and leaning towards him as I rode him slowly, my palms pressed against his bare chest for support. "...I thought you should have something to remind you of me while you're away, since you can't contact me"

"What a loving girlfriend I have" he said with a chuckle, his hands moving up and down my sides. "Always thinking about my well-being"

I leaned down with a smirk on my lips and gave him a quick peck, immediately getting back up to my position on his lap and moving up and down against him.

My eyes rolled and my head fell back, my long auburn locks brushing on my bare back as I moved. His voice rang along with mine, moans and pleased sounds coming from both filling my ears. His hands were all over my body, claiming me, making sure every single inch of my skin was marked as his.

I felt it build up inside me and coming close, a wave of pleasure burning in me as I was grabbed by the arms and pressed back against the silk sheets over the mattress, each of my legs resting over his shoulders as he thrusted hard inside me and his gaze locked on mine, eyes burning with lust and passion.

"Fuck, Kory, I love you so much" he spat out between heavy breaths and leaned down to meet my lips in a rough but still soft way, now holding my legs with his arms.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I moaned against his lips, knowing I wouldn't last much longer. He thrusted harder and I finally let it go, not getting a hold of myself anymore. The orgasm that was building finally came over me.

I rolled my eyes and arched my back in between moans as a wave of pleasure hit me, my actions making Dick chuckle against my neck between his kisses, pleased with his job.

Not much longer after, a loud moan escaped his lips and I felt him throb inside me, signaling me he came too. He fell down on the bed my my side, breathing heavily, pulling me against him on a tight hug as we both caught our breaths.

My head was leaning against his chest, allowing me to hear his rushed heartbeat, slowly slowing down, as his fingers ran through my hair.

"Two months..." I spoke soon after we caught back our breaths. "You know I should kill you for being away for this long, don't you?"

"I know babe, I'm sorry. You know I had to" he said, planting a kiss on my forehead. "But I must admit, I was surprised to see you here in my absence, specially in such activities. I'm sorry for interrupting you on your personal break"

"Nah, it's a good thing you interrupted. I wasn't expecting you here today, at all, and I surely missed your touch" I said with a smirk on my face, drawing circles over his stomach with my index finger. "I just needed to finally release some tension, and since you weren't here, I decided to come by"

"Hmm, great idea, just like my timing" I could tell he was smiling just by his tone. "Still, you haven't told me why you used my shampoo instead of yours. I missed that strawberry scent of yours"

"Oh, I'm sorry babe" I chuckled and pulled one of the sheets over us, feeling the temperature cool a bit, or just the heat of the event leaving my body. "I just accidentally grabbed yours and only realized it when I was already washing my hair, so I decided to go with it"

"Not gonna lie, it's arousing to arrive home after a long time and see you on my bed, wearing my shirt and your hair smelling like mine" he placed his hand over mine that was resting on his chest and caressed it, slowly playing with the ring placed on my finger.

Silence fell upon us. But a good type of silence, filling the air, with just actions, only his hand caressing mine and our chests rising and deflating from breathing. I closed my eyes and a wide smile took place on my face, mind wandering around in thoughts.

"I love you so much babe" his soft and sweet voice rang on my ears in a sincere tone, my mind already drifting off to sleep 

"I love you too, little robin..." for some reason his mother's nickname for him slipped out of my mouth, but before I could reunite the strength to open my eyes and admire his huge smile, I fell asleep peacefully, in my lover's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> well, leave kudos i guess!


End file.
